The Inferno
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: Remus Lupin finds himself lost in Dante's forest. Severus takes the place of Virgil as Remus' guide. Based on the Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri
1. Canto I

Title: The Inferno, Canto I

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.  They belong to JKR.  The title does not belong to me.  The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321).  I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.  

Author's Note: This is only Canto I.  There are 34 Cantos in the Inferno.  I would like to know if you are interested in reading more. 

Warning:  SLASH!!!!  MEN WITH MEN!!!!  This is based on a book that describes hell.  This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication:  To Lady Feylene for agreeing with me about the pictures by Gustave Dore and to my high school English teacher for giving me the obsession with Dante and Dore's work.

            **Half way along the road we have to go,**

**            I found myself obscured in a great forest,**

**            Bewildered, and I knew I had lost the way.**

**            It is hard to say just what the forest was like,**

**            How wild and rough it was, how overpowering;**

**            Even to remember it makes me afraid.**

***          *            ***

            Remus Lupin glanced around the forest quickly, his fear subsiding once a road was visible.  He could not recall how he had entered the forest or what he was doing there.  Everything seemed as if he was in a deep sleep and somehow he had left the proper way.      

            The road led to a large hill.  Remus assumed that it was the way out of the dark and overpowering forest.  However, at the side just where the slope began a leopard appeared.  The leopard paced slowly ahead of Remus, blocking the path with its immense body.  Remus was forced to turn back along the road he had been journeying upon.

            It was not long before a roar signaled the approach of another animal.  As the Lion stepped onto the path and made it's way towards Remus the man froze.  To Remus it seemed ravenously hungry.  

            Remus turned quickly at t he sound of a low and menacing growl.  A thin gray she-wolf blocked the path behind him, eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light that showed through the thick trees.  

***          *            ***

**            While I rushed headlong to t he lower slopes,**

**            Before my eyes a man offered himself,**

**            One who, for a long silence, seemed to be hoarse.**

**            When I saw that fellow in the great desert,**

**            I cried out to him: 'Have pity on me,**

**            Whatever you are, shadow or definite man.'**

**            And he replied: 'Not a man, though I was one.'**

***          *            ***

            It was then that Remus recognized the man.  Remus was confused.  He had not heard anything of this man's death though he had heard of the others.  That was what dragged him back.  That must have been the reason for his journey in the forest.

            " Severus?"  Remus whispered.  Why hadn't anyone told him that his former lover had been killed with the rest?  Really, there was no one left to tell him.  All those that knew of their former relationship were gone.  All of them were casualties from the terrible war that had nearly ended their world.

            Severus nodded.  His face emotionless as it often was.  Remus turned back to the she-wolf and her companions.  Perhaps Severus would help him get past these beasts.  Or was he one of them as well?

            " If you wish to get away from this place you must take a different path."  Severus' eyes met Remus'.  Though they were cold and dead Remus saw that Severus' eyes were the same as they had been since he learned what Remus was.

            " Which way should I go?"  Remus was lost.  There was no place that seemed safe enough to continue.  Some deadly beast blocked three of the paths and the only free one that remained was dark and smelled of danger as it stretched out behind his former schoolmate and lover.

            " If you would like I will guide you on this path."  Severus gestured behind him.  " But it is a path in eternity.  Here, on this path you will hear the shrieks of men without hope and you will see spirits in so much pain that they cry out for a second death."

            Remus didn't have any other choice.  At least on the path that Severus spoke of he would have a guide.  But on the others he would be alone to face whatever would come.  " I will follow you."  Remus sighed.

***          *            * **

            **Then he moved forward, and I kept behind him.**  

***          *            ***

((Let me know what you think, should I continue this?))


	2. Canto II

Title: The Inferno, Canto II

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.  They belong to JKR.  The title does not belong to me.  The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321).  I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.  

Author's Note: This is Canto II.  There are 34 Cantos in the Inferno.  I would like to know if you are interested in reading more. 

Warning:  SLASH!!!!  MEN WITH MEN!!!!  This is based on a book that describes hell.  This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication:  To Lady Feylene for agreeing with me about the pictures by Gustave Dore and to the one who goes by the name Molloy for reading whatever I throw at him.

            Remus paused for a moment and Severus turned to look at him.  For a long time they stood like that.  Not knowing what they should say to each other.  It was Remus who spoke.

            " Why are you here?  Why did you come to lead me through?"  Remus watched as Severus smiled coldly.  

            " I was sent to guide you.  I will tell you of the point where I became concerned for you.  I was among those souls you will see in our time together when a boy called to me.  I at once asked what I could do for him and he began to speak gently.  He told me of your situation, mentioning the beasts that were forcing you off the right path.  He feared that you were already so far lost that even his help could not save you."  Severus closed his eyes briefly.

            " Harry told me to help you, saying that his request was made out of love.  He wept for you then.  That was when I accepted the request.  It is not often that an Angel sheds tears for a mortal."  Severus held out his hand to Remus.

            " Harry sent you?"  Remus thought he had heard Severus incorrectly.  Severus nodded, hand still extended.  Remus hesitated before reaching out to grasp Severus' hand.  It was not cold, as he had expected it to be.  The hand held all the warmth that it had in life.  Remus pulled away from Severus in confusion.  He knew the man was dead.  Why did he not feel dead?

            " Do not be alarmed."  Severus grinned broadly.  Remus took his hand again.

            " Why did Harry send you?"  

            Severus pulled Remus close, whispering in his ear.  " He was shown your situation by the others.  One said to him that being what he was he should help you.  So he came to me.  I was the spirit he chose to guide you."

            " To guide me.  This was all planned?  Why was it I that needed guidance?  Aren't there others out there?"  Remus pulled away from Severus again.  He did not want anyone to pity him, especially not Harry.

            " Calm yourself."  Severus smiled.  " It was Harry's concern that brought you guidance.  He knows what you have been doing.  You have wandered far off the path old friend.  I only hope I can place you on it again."

            It was true that Remus had been in a dangerous situation but he felt that he could handle it.  Maybe he was wrong.  There was only one way to find out.  Remus took Severus' hand for the third time and returned his smile.

            " If Harry sent **you** to guide me he must have been more than just worried.  I will follow you, my guide."  

***       *       ***

            **I entered upon the deep and thorny way**

***       *       ***


	3. Canto III

Title: The Inferno, Canto III

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.  They belong to JKR.  The title does not belong to me.  The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321).  I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.  

Author's Note: These chapters are short.  But if you read t he Inferno by Dante his cantos are short!  This is all based on his book.  With my own sick twists thrown in. This is Canto III.  There are 34 Cantos in the Inferno.  I would like to know if you are interested in reading more. 

Warning:  SLASH!!!!  MEN WITH MEN!!!!  This is based on a book that describes hell.  This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication:  This is for all of those who reviewed the first two cantos.

            The travelers came to a tall iron gate.  Remus stopped, looking above the thick metal at an inscription.  He squinted, attempting to read the fine print above the entrance.  Severus laughed quietly as he watched.

***       *       ***

**        'Through me you go into the city of weeping;**

**        Through me you go into eternal pain;**

**        Through me you go among the lost people.**

**        Justice is what moved my exalted Maker;**

**        I was the invention of the power of God,**

**        Of his wisdom, and of his primal love.**

**        Before me there was nothing that was created**

**        Except eternal things; I am eternal:**

**        No room for hope, when you enter this place.'**

***       *       ***

            Remus turned to Severus.  " What does it mean?"  He asked.  Severus laughed coldly and Remus turned away in shame.   

            " This is a place without hope.  The souls here are doomed to suffer the punishment enforced by God until judgment day."  Severus took Remus' hand, pulling him to the gate.  " I will guide you."

            They entered through the gate to the screams and painful howls of tortured souls.  Remus covered his ears, the sound much too loud for him.  They had walked in from silence.  It would take time to get used to the sounds.  Remus noticed that Severus was not affected by the noise.  It was almost as if the man welcomed it.

            There was a lake in the distance but the shore was filled with spirits, groaning and screaming.  Remus cautiously followed Severus through the crowd, ignoring the hands that reached out to grab onto him.

            " Who are these people?"  Remus asked as he grabbed onto Severus' shoulder, stopping him.  Severus turned quickly and pulled Remus out of reach of the tormented souls.

            " Let us not talk about them.  Just look and go on."  Severus dragged Remus roughly to the shore.  In the distance was a small boat.  An old man rowed slowly toward the travelers.  His cloak was draped over his shoulders, black as the water beneath the boat.

            " Woe to you, perverse spirits!"  The man shouted across the quickly shrinking distance.  As the boat stopped the man turned to Remus and frowned.  " You are a living soul.  Keep away from those who are dead."  

            " Charon, let us aboard."  Severus hissed at the spirit.  The man stepped aside, hitting the tormented souls with his oar, forcing them into the water.  As each group of souls disappeared another took its place.

            The travelers climbed aboard.  

***       *       ***

**        And I fell, as a man who falls asleep.**

***       *       ***


	4. Canto IV

Title: The Inferno, Canto IV

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.  They belong to JKR.  The title does not belong to me.  The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321).  I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.  

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay!  Hope you enjoy this canto.  Oh, yeah I know that Virgil (the actual guide in the inferno) was in this section of Hell but Sev wouldn't be…I have plans for him…

Warning:  SLASH!!!!  MEN WITH MEN!!!!  This is based on a book that describes hell.  This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication:  This is for the reviewers!

            Remus awoke suddenly and gazed around with his rested eyes.  He had woken up in the outer edge of the valley of the sorrowful abyss.  There were only sighs to be heard at in this cloudy, dark place.  And even with Remus' advanced senses it was impossible to see through the thick fog-like substance that surrounded the travelers.

            " Come with me."  Severus extended his hand to Remus.  " We must not stop.  We have a long journey ahead of us."  Remus noticed that the color had drained from Severus' face.  Remus hesitated.

            " How can I follow you if you are even afraid of this place?"  Remus looked away from his guide. 

            " It is not fear that has changed me.  It is only pity for the souls beyond this point."  Severus sighed and pulled his cloak tightly around him.  The fabric made no noise as it moved and the slight wind seemed to have no affect on it.  Remus studied the fabric carefully from where he stood but noticed nothing out of the ordinary about the cloth.

            " Then I will follow you."  Remus sighed softly as he continued on the path.

            Groups of souls were finally visible as the fog lifted slightly.  They sat there, sighing and moaning pitifully, looking more bored than anything else.  Severus paused and glanced at them.

            " You have not asked me who they are.  I think you should know before we move on."  Severus turned to Remus and smiled.  " They are the souls of those born before religion.  They have no place in the afterlife.  They exist here without hope.  Left with only desire."  Severus shook his head slowly.

            " Has any soul ever been allowed to leave here or to move on?"  Remus asked, blinking.

            " There were some.  They were souls of religious importance."  Severus shrugged.  To Remus the action seemed to require more than it had when he had known Severus in life.  " Come now, we must move on."  Severus held out his hand again and Remus took it, following his guide to wherever the man would take him.

***          *            ***

**            And I came to a part where nothing is luminous.**

***          *            ***


	5. Canto V

Title: The Inferno, Canto V

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.  They belong to JKR.  The title does not belong to me.  The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321).  I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.  

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay!  Work is evil!

Warning:  SLASH!!!!  MEN WITH MEN!!!!  This is based on a book that describes hell.  This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication:  This is for everyone who's been reading this fic so far!

                Remus paused, shocked by the sight before him.  Sitting there, among groups of sinner's souls was a man taller than any giant he had ever seen before.  This man held in his hand a tail, the tail of a snake.  Upon closer observation Remus realized that the tail belonged to the disturbing giant.

                " Minos."  Severus motioned to the creature that had caught Remus' attention.  " He has the last say in where a soul spends eternity."  

                Remus blinked a few times, taking in the site of Minos.  He seemed a terrible beast, examining each soul carefully before wrapping it's tail around the tormented being's body and flinging deep into the inferno.

                " Tell me, why does he wrap his tail about each soul a different number of times?"  Remus asked his guide cautiously.

                " Minos' tail will circle a soul based on where the soul is to be placed.  That man there has the tail around him seven times.  He is to be sent to the seventh circle."  Severus sighed softly.

                " You there!"  Minos shouted, staring down at Remus and then paused to be sure that he had been heard.  Remus looked up at the giant, waiting for him to continue.

                " Be careful how you enter and whom you trust.  Do not be tricked."  Minos laughed coldly.

                " Why do you call to him?"  Severus asked, stepping in front of Remus.  " Leave him be."

                " My guide, tell me who those souls are."  Remus pointed across the distance to what seemed like a cyclone of souls sweeping across the air.

                " What ones?  There are many, be more specific."  Severus followed Remus' gaze.

                " The two that are coming towards us now."  

                " Ask them."  Severus stepped aside.

                Remus hesitated before approaching the two spirits.  " Who are you and what was your sin?"  He asked, voice timid and shaky.

                "  In life I was Narcissa Malfoy and this man beside me only an instructor hired by my husband in life to keep me company while he was away."  The woman moaned.

                " Narcissa, what was your sin?"  Remus looked on with pity in his eyes.

                " On a late evening when my husband had told me that he was to be far away my instructor came to me and we read together.  We had assumed that no one was watching us and shared a kiss.  There was no more time for reading that night.  My husband had been watching and murdered us both before we could confess our sins.  Now here we are, bound together for eternity."  Narcissa wailed then and was swept into the cyclone again.

***        *        ***

**          I felt myself diminish, as if I were dying,**

**          And fell down, as a dead body falls. **

***        *        ***


	6. Canto VI

Title: The Inferno, Canto VI

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to JKR. The title does not belong to me. The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321). I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.

Author's Note: I lost interest in this for a while but now I'm back. I hope all of you enjoy it.

Warning: SLASH! MEN WITH MEN! This is based on a book that describes hell. This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication: For my family: Chris, my fiancée. Hayden, our son and Stitch, our puppy. I love you all.

**At the return of consciousness, that closed**

**  
Before the pity of those two relations,**

**  
Which utterly with sadness had confused me,**

Remus looked for a sign of something familiar, yet there was nothing. A foul stench filled the air and it caused his stomach to turn. It took all his strength not to faint again. His werewolf senses had their disadvantages. If he were human, the smell would not affect him in such a way. There were new torments around him. And from the sky fell something similar in shape to rain at first glance, but soon showed that it was only a putrid sludge made from things so grotesque even Remus could not to place them.

Upon closer observation, Remus was made aware of hail and snow-like forms of the same wretched slime. It was cold, heavy, and nearly unbearable to him. It was the third circle of Hell. Severus called him forward and he followed with obedience.

An enormous creature stood menacingly over the tortured souls. From its three massive heads came a sound that echoed throughout the circle. Its bark rang loudly above the sound of the falling filth. The three headed dog snarled as it looked down on Remus and Severus. Six red eyes stared mercilessly through Remus.

Severus moved ahead to quiet the beast. It obeyed, like a dog to his master. Remus followed behind, walking on through the thick and sticky sludge beneath his feet. The souls around him lay still, staring and silent. It was then that he came upon a soul that promptly sat upright.

"You there, the one led through this place of sorrow…do you remember me? Can you recall the man I was?" The soul seemed to plead with Remus. Remus stared, unsure who the man was.

"The way you suffer now has made it impossible for me to recall." Remus replied. The soul remained staring up at Remus.

"I was called Cornelius Fudge in life. Tell me, what has happened since my death? Tell me of the war." Cornelius' eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. He did not look like his former self. Remus shuddered as he thought about how the man was changed through his punishment.

"The war is over. Many have died. I cannot tell you more." Remus watched as the tortured soul returned to his punishment.

"Let us move on." Severus ordered and Remus obeyed.

"Will their punishments ever lessen or will they be forced to face this torture for all eternity?" Remus asked his guide. Severus stopped and turned to his former friend.

"They will remain this way. Their sins are too great to be swept clean." Severus spoke no more. He merely continued on their path through the third circle in silence.

**Round in a circle by that road we went,**

**  
Speaking much more, which I do not repeat;**

**  
We came unto the point where the descent is;**


	7. Canto VII

Title: The Inferno, Canto VI

Author: "Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to JKR. The title does not belong to me. The book that this fanfiction is based on was written by Dante Alighieri (1265-1321). I have used quotes from his book as an introduction and to show some of his description.

Author's Note: Another chapter? I guess I am really getting back into this. This chapter is going to be pretty short because not much happens in the Canto.

Warning: SLASH! MEN WITH MEN! This is based on a book that describes hell. This is Dante's version of hell and the only version I can agree with…if I believed in hell.

Dedication: For AetherUnicorn. Thank you for that lovely review.

**"Pape Satan, Pape Satan, Aleppe!"**

**  
Thus Plutus with his clucking voice began;**

**  
And that benignant Sage, who all things knew, **

**Said, to encourage me: "Let not thy fear**

**  
Harm thee; for any power that he may have**

**  
Shall not prevent thy going down this crag." **

**Then he turned round unto that bloated lip,**

**  
And said: "Be silent, thou accursed wolf;**

**  
Consume within thyself with thine own rage.**

The descent to the fourth circle seemed longer than the last. A new gathering of souls with a new and more difficult punishment lay before Remus. He cringed at the thought of a cruel God assigning such terrible tasks. What was the sin of these poor souls?

Remus searched for a familiar face. There was not one to be seen. With a sigh of relief he continued on, coming closer to the continuously moving crowd. There were many souls. Many more than Remus found in the other circles. Each one rolled a large stone in a semi-circle. At a point they would collide with another, turn and continue on their way until colliding again.

"What is there sin?" Remus asked his guide. Severus looked into the crowd. It seemed as if he were trying to find someone.

"You see that soul there? Do you recognize him?" Severus pointed to a man whose body was covered in so much filth that no one would have recognized him. "I see that you do not. It isn't important. You do not need to know the man to know his sin." Severus turned to Remus and motioned for him to come closer.

"These men have squandered their fortunes. They cared more for their worldly possessions than their fellow man." Severus shook his head slowly. It was clear to Remus that he was having difficulty watching the suffering of the soul he had pointed out to Remus. "Let us continue." Severus urged.

It was then that they continued down to the river Styx. Remus looked into the muddy liquid and saw that it contained more souls. Each soul mumbled and groaned. They complained that they could not leave, their sins were too great. Remus felt disgusted and looked away from their faces as quickly as he could.

**Thus we went circling round the filthy fen**

**  
A great arc 'twixt the dry bank and the swamp,**

**  
With eyes turned unto those who gorge the mire; **

**Unto the foot of a tower we came at last. **


End file.
